Sin planearlo
by Annabeth Grey
Summary: Natasha se entera de algo que no creía posible y de repente su mundo se pone patas arriba. Cosas que ella nunca se molestó en planificar ahora sucedían y con alguien que no creía tendría siempre a su lado.
1. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, como les dije, estoy en reposo y vacaciones obligadas por lo tanto tengo tiempo libre así que actualizare seguido, bueno no tanto para que no se mal acostumbren jajaja, mentiras! En cuanto los tenga subiré, este fic me gusto igual así que espero que con ustedes suceda lo mismo, ¿ya les comente que me estrene como autora? Si a alguien le sobra tiempo o tiene curiosidad por saber cómo escribo, los invito a que pasen a mi fic "el diablo de ojos azules" y me den su opinión, sería de gran ayuda****, sin más pasemos al capítulo!**

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: by MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey

Natasha caminaba a paso normal sin embargo sentía que iba más lento que un caracol, por suerte había obligado al médico a prometerle que Fury sería la única persona a la que notificaría de su condición, de lo contrario su puesto estaría vacante para el anochecer.

No podía creer que estuviera embarazada y menos aún quien era el "padre" de su bebé.

Natasha no estaba segura de querer decirle al padre que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción aunque se hacía una buena idea de cómo sería pero tendría que ocuparse de eso más tarde, por ahora tenía que ver a Fury para discutir sobre su nueva condición, sabía que le diría que se lo tomara con calma pero una parte de ella no quería tomárselo con calma la otra parte que era la más fuerte, le decía que tenía que proteger a la vida que crecía dentro de ella, por sobre todas las cosas.

La pelirroja suspiro suavemente mientras se acercaba a la oficina de su jefe, apenas estaba de 6 semanas de gestación por lo que sabía que el resto del tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar a ser caótico.

.

.

Fiel a su creencia Fury la había cambiado de área de acción, ella le dijo que aún podía llevar a cabo sus funciones normales pero pronto decidió que no podía poner la vida de su hijo en la línea de fuego, por querer demostrar que aun podía hacer las mismas cosas que hacía antes.

Fury apenas y pregunto si iba a decirle al padre que estaba esperando un bebe y la espía solo respondió iba a pensarlo y le informaría después.

Y así como así, de pronto Natasha estaba en servicio limitado, y durante los dos últimos meses de embarazo estaría de permiso completo además no se le permitiría volver hasta dos meses después de haber nacido el bebé añadiendo dos semanas extras al permiso normal de maternidad.

Ella había planeado permanecer en el Helicarrier todo lo que le fuera posible con la esperanza de evitar al resto de los vengadores y sobre todo al padre biológico del bebé, aun no estaba segura de cómo iba a decírselos y sobre todo a él.

Estaba muy tentada en irse a una de las casas de seguridad ocultas que tenia a su disposición, y permanecer allí hasta que el niño naciera, pero no podía permanecer lejos esa cantidad de tiempo sin levantar sospechas, además estaba segura de que averiguarían que era lo que estaba mal con ella, tarde o temprano, alguien, probablemente Coulson dejaría escapar algo.

Debido a esto Natasha se enfrentaba ante la decisión de decirle al padre de su hijo lo que sucedía ahora o más tarde, ella sabía que lo mejor era decirle de inmediato pero aún estaba indecisa.

Después de todo él era la última persona con la que esperaba verse. .

.

.

Natasha entro en el Gimnasio justo a tiempo para ver como Clint era elevado en el aire.

-Ten piedad- Declaro el arquero para después ser arrojado contra el suelo del ring de lleno con su espalda, el aire escapando por COMPLETO de sus pulmones.

-Excelente método Steve- Dijo ella mientras veía como el capitán tomaba una toalla para lo que pensó, era secarse el sudor de la cara.

-Gracias-. Dijo el capitán con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Clint lanzo un pequeño gemido, -Este movimiento ayudaba a Phillips cuando algún soldado se le salía de las manos, me enviaba para enseñarles modales.-

-Apuesto a que funciono-.

-Puedo dar fe de ello- murmuro Clint mientras se arrastraba al borde del ring y se caía.

-Después de lamer tus heridas, búscame más tarde- dijo divertida, -tengo información que darte-.

-En cuanto pueda volver a respirar-. Murmuro alejándose a cuatro patas.

-Se van de misión?-. pregunto el soldado mientras salía del ring

-Algo así, los detalles son un poco….clasificados-.

-Fury deja las cosas mas extrañas para nosotros,- le dijo Steve

_-Ojala fuera tan simple como Fury enviándonos a otra estúpida misión pensó la pelirroja. _

.

.

-Estas que?!...- grito el arquero antes de recibir un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Cierra la boca-. Le ordeno su amiga. –Eres el único además de Fury y el medico que sabe de esto y quiero que siga siendo así por un tiempo.-

-Pero cómo?- se sobo el brazo Clint. –Pensé que eras del tipo que no quería hijos.

-Me pusieron algo durante mi último examen físico-. Explico Natasha mientras se sentaba.

-Te aplicaron algo mientras que te dejo embarazada?- corroboro el espía.

-Fury está revisando que fue lo paso en estos momentos-.

-Sin embargo, ¿piensas conservar al bebé cierto?-

-Por supuesto que si.- respondió ella, -De ninguna manera me agradaría asesinar al bebé antes de que nazca.-

-¿Es….¿sabes quién es el padre?- La cuestiono con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, solo podía imaginarse a Natasha así de tranquila si ya sabía quién era el padre-.

-Si- respondio ella, -Pero me guardare esa información para mí misma, al menos por un tiempo hasta que encuentre el momento adecuado para decírselo.-

-Obviamente no soy yo-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Cuando dices que quieres llevarlo con calma lo dices enserio, porque sabes quién es el padre.

-Tienes razón- admitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, -Tú no eres el padre-.

-¿Pero es alguien que conocemos?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Tal vez-.

-Nat, eres cruel-. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Viuda negra para ti, Clint, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a ninguno de los otros hasta que yo sepa con certeza si quiero decirle o no al padre del bebe.-

-Prometido-. Respondió. – pero solo si prometes contarme con detalle cómo fue su reacción-.

-De acuerdo- concordó la pelirroja. –Pero como sepa que algo a salido de tu boca, te aseguro que te hare pasarla muy mal.

-Señora, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacerle a los hombres, ¿de verdad crees que me arriesgare a que me hagas algo como eso?-.

**Su cara lo dijo todo jajajajaja, no saben como me rei, bueno aquí les dejo esta continuación pronto subiré las demás, gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, por cierto a aquellas que no tienen cuenta en la pag, como Daniela HC y catalina, nenas no les puedo contestar directamente sus comentarios como generalmente hago con todos, pueden dar fe de ello, pero estén seguras de que los leo, ya saben si quieren conocerme como escritora, háganlo en "el diablo de ojos azules" sin más me despido!**

**Besos de polvo de estrella!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Yo aquí ¿Quién haya? Jajaja, queridos lectores, les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les este gustando, recuerden que hago esto por y para ustedes.**

**En otras noticias este fic está buenísimo y no es porque yo lo esté traduciendo pero de verdad me parto de risa al leerlo, ojala les guste y la traducción este bien hecha, nunca lo confieso, he tenido otro entrenamiento en ingles que el escolar, solo que se me da, si notan errores siéntanse libres de mandarme un PM o un comentario todos los leo y generalmente contesto. **

**By: MysticFantasy**

**Tralator: Annabeth Grey**

Natasha no podía creer que realmente tuviera este tipo de libros delante de ella y en estuviera leyendo. A lo largo de los años había hecho de niñera un par de veces, pero la mayoría de las veces los niños ya eran suficientemente grandes para cuidarse por sí mismos y solo hacerle saber lo que querían.

Un libro sobre madres primerizas parecía intimidante para ella. Al igual que toda la información que poseía. Todas las cosas que tal vez experimentaría durante el embarazo, cuando estuviera en labor y después del nacimiento.

La dimensión de lo que pasaba estaba alcanzándola un poco, sabía que la única forma en que podría sentirse mejor era si tenía al padre del bebé a su lado.

Comenzaba a acobardarse ya que aún no había dicho ni una palabra y otras dos semanas ya habían transcurrido, oficialmente entro en el segundo mes de embarazo.

Con cada hora que pasaba ella sintió que sus nervios crecían más y más. Alguna vez estuvo en un parto en vivo y parecía doloroso. Ella no podía creer aun que iba a pasar por eso en pocos meses pero supuso que era mejor que una cesárea.

Ya estaba cerca del final de la octava semana de embarazo y realmente trataba de averiguar que hacer a continuación.

Todavía tenía en mente la idea de irse a una casa de seguridad pero sabía que esto provocaría que Clint fuera el blanco de las preguntas cuando los demás se enteraran que ella se había ido.

Era consciente de que Clint guardaría el secreto, pero aun así tendría que pasar por el interrogatorio de los Vengadores.

Poco a poco cerro el libro ante ella, Natasha sabia tenía que decírselo a los demás, tenía dos meses de embarazo y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a notársele.

_Esta va a ser mi misión más difícil. _– pensó para si misma mientras se obligaba a mover los pies y dirigirse a la puerta.

Por primera vez agradecía que Thor estuviera de vuelta en Asgard. Le encantaba "el tipo grande" pero se sentía extasiado o demasiado feliz no notaba la fuerza con la que daba abrazos. Se enteraría de la noticia eventualmente, seguramente se sentiría un poco molesto por no haber estado allí en el momento del anuncio.

Clint ya estaba enterado así que solo quedaba decirle a Tony, Bruce y Steve.

Bruce sería el primero, con un poco de suerte se ofrecería para ser su médico, ella le confiaría fácilmente su vida, por encima de cualquier otro médico.

Finalmente lo encontró en el laboratorio, pero Tony estaba con él, así que decidió que lo mejor esa seguir adelante y decirle al operador de Iron man y Hulk al mismo tiempo.

Pronto descubrió que con la noticia su oído dolería, Tony pronto comenzó a divagar sobre todas las cosas que haría para su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Ella solo esperaba que a su hijo no se le pegara el gusto por las cosas caras de Tony. Por suerte la reacción de Bruce fue mejor y se ofreció a ser su médico en lo que restaba del embarazo. Cuando ambos preguntaron como ocurrió y quien era el padre, Natasha solo dijo verdades a medias.

Ella les hablo de la forma en la que había quedado embarazada pero respecto a la identidad del padre no dijo nada, tendrían que esperar, como todos los demás.

El papa sería el primero en saberlo.

Se fue dejando a Tony planear la planta entera que iba a convertir en un vivero, y a Bruce refrescándose en la información sobre el embarazo. Natasha comenzó a buscar a Steve.

Ella sabe que su sesión de entrenamiento la llevaba a cabo durante el día y la otra era hasta el atardecer y no comenzaba hasta las seis, así que tenía que atraparlo antes de que se fuera a trotar durante dos horas.

Por suerte pudo atraparlo justo cuando salía de su habitación con su ropa deportiva.

-Steve.-

El soldado se detuvo cuando fue llamado y sonrió cuando la vio.

-Perdón por hacerte esto, pero haré que no salgas a correr hoy-. Le dijo.

-¿Es algo malo?-. Pregunto con tono preocupado.

-No, solo tengo que decirte algo importante-. Dijo Natasha.

-¿Qué es?-

-¿podemos …. Podemos sentarnos o algo asi?-

-Si- respondió el rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación, cuando llegaron a la sala ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Es algo importante que me ha pasado-. Comenzó Natasha y Steve le puso toda su atención. –No fue planeado en lo absoluto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.-

-¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?- pregunto Steve de repente en tono protector.

-No, en realidad ni siquiera sé quiénes son- dijo. –Hace dos semanas me realice un control periódico y sucedió algo que _jamás _ planee hacer en mi vida.-

-¿Qué es?, ¿Fury te está obligando a jubilarte?

-Ojala fuera algo tan simple como eso-. Declaró, -Steve…. Yo, yo , yo….- Steve la miro tratando de transmitirle valor cuando escucho su tartamudeo.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-.

**Dios! Ya se lo soltó y sin anestesia, ahora veamos cómo se lo toma el capitán, me encanta, nos vemos en el siguiente, ya saben que son libres de mandarme sus PM con sus comentarios, sus rewvies! Y pasen a leer mi historia "el diablo de los ojos azules" si gustan. **


	3. Chapter 4

**Yo aquí ¿Quién allá?, a todos mis lectores, espero que estén muy bien, extrañándome espero ****, hoy quiero solicitar su ayuda, la imagen que tengo como portada de este fic, se supone que es una escena de la película, los vengadores, pero no recuerdo en que momento, si hay algún alma piadosa que me diga en que minuto fue, le tengo un premio, el premio consiste en traducirle un one-shot de su elección, o subir el siguiente capito de este fic en el momento que prefiera, igual se lo puedo mandar por PM en exclusiva, a la primera persona que me ayude será el o la ganadora, espero que disfruten su lectura, como siempre los invito a leer mi fic "el diablo de ojos azules, su apoyo en algo completamente mío es muy importante para mí. **

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey.

Natasha miró al capitán, su cara permaneció lívida durante unos segundos y luego sonrío feliz.

.

-Wow….eso es increíble, felicidades Natasha-. Dijo. –Estoy feliz por ti.

.

-Gracias-.

.

-¿Estas bien con eso?- le preguntó. –Quiero decir, me imagino que no debe ser fácil para ti, dejar de hacer misiones, ¿de cuánto estas?

.

-Estoy bien, ya tengo dos meses, Fury ya me ha puesto con tareas restringidas.- Respondió la pelirroja, -Así que imaginaras que no iré a muchas misiones contigo y el equipo en los próximos meses, pero puedo dedicarme a buscar cualquier información que necesiten para los chicos.-

.

-Es comprensible.- dijo el soldado con un guiño. –Honestamente si Fury no te hubiera puesto restricciones lo habría hecho yo.-

La espía sonrió ligeramente, ese era Steve preocupándose por su equipo y asegurándose de que obtuvieran el descanso que necesitan.

.

-Entonces ¿quién es el afortunado padre?-. Le cuestiono.

.

-No puedo decírtelo, no en este momento al menos-. Respondió ella, -No sé quién es, pero cuando lo sepa creo que esperaré un tiempo antes de decírselo, yo no sé cómo reaccionará cuando se lo diga.-

.

-Debería estar agradecido- declaró haciendo que Natasha lo mirará.

.

-¿Agradecido?- Repitió ella.

.

-Bueno, si fuera yo, estaría agradecido de tener un hijo con una mujer tan increíble como tú.- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo. –Daría cualquier cosa por tener mi propia familia-.

.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- cuestionó la mujer con curiosidad.

.

-Yo no tengo exactamente mucha experiencia con las mujeres, y estoy seguro que ninguna de ellas me encontraría demasiado interesante a menos que supieran quien soy en realidad-.

.

-Serian unas superficiales.- concordó, - Con un poco de suerte encontrarás a una mujer que te haga muy feliz-.

.

-Gracias-. Dijo Steve. –Entonces ¿Cuándo piensas decirle al padre?-.

.

-En algún momento de la próxima semana o algo así.- suspiró -no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero estoy esperando que…..se case con migo, no puedo imaginar que mi hijo crezca sin su padre-.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- Quiso saber el soldado-

.

-no lo sé-. Agacho la mirada, -Yo no quiero que mi hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio, yo no lo hice y no sé si su padre lo hizo, pero no quiero lo mismo para él.-

.

- A mi tan poco me gustaría que mis hijos lo hicieran, una vez que empiece a tenerlos claro-. Reflexiono.

.

-De verdad espero que él quiera estar contigo, Natasha, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de decir que eres su esposa y padre de tu bebé-.

.

-Ojalá hubiera más hombres como tu Steve-. Le dijo. –Hay un montón de niños pequeños que te admiran y estoy segura de que mi hijo tan bien lo hará-

.

Steve solo sonrió.

.

-Bueno, será mejor que me detenga, no quiero retrasar más tu entrenamiento.- Dijo la futura mamá levantándose y el soldado imitando su acción. –Gracias Steve, me alegra que hayamos tenido esta conversación.-

.

-Fue un placer, de verdad espero que las cosas salgan bien para ti y tu bebé-.

.

-Gracias, solo espero no ser demasiado molesta cuando comiencen los cambios de humor, y el gusto por la comida extraña llegue-.

.

El soldado se rió entre dientes.

.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó. –Pero por favor si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, solo házmelo saber-.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-. Dijo antes de salir de la suite, y regresar a la suya con nuevos pensamientos en la cabeza.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, algunas estarán decepcionadas de que no le haya dicho ya que era el padre, yo misma lo estuve pero ténganle paciencia creo que más de alguna lo haríamos en su lugar, Steve no sabe que su deseo pronto le será concedido y me alegra. **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y me agregan a favoritos o me siguen son un amor.**

**Bueno ya saben mi propuesta, en cuanto tenga la respuesta daré el premio, ya saben mi recomendación acerca de mi fic, los quiero.**

**Besos de polvo de estrella para todos!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Lectores de mi corazón, aquí estoy de nuevo, la vez pasada, les prometí algo a cambio de que me aclararan un punto, y lo hicieron varios, solo que mabelen07 fue la chica ganadora, me aclaro el punto y por eso, el premio se lo daré.**

**Tengo noticias esplendidas para todos, la autora original del fic y yo trabajaremos en conjunto para elaborar la traducción así que pronto tendrán más noticias mías.**

**Como siempre y sé que los aburro me estrene como autora, y lo hice con otra pareja pero espero que puedan tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme y darme su opinión es bastante importante para mí, ando chípil últimamente jaja, quiéranme mucho!. Los dejo con el capítulo! Disfrutadlo!. **

**By: MysticFanrasy**

**Traslator: Annabeth Grey**

Natasha rápidamente se colocó una de sus favoritas camisetas rojas, y se metió en sus vaqueros, para luego subir la cremallera pero está se detuvo a mitad del camino.

-¿Qué…?

La pelirroja trato varias veces de subir la cremallera por completo pero después de varios minutos, se rindió.

Entrando al cuarto de baño la espía se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, y se dio cuenta de un pequeño abultamiento en su abdomen.

Su panza estaba comenzando a aparecer.

-¡Oh no!-. Suspiró suavemente, quitándose sus perfectos y cómodos jeans. – Debo comprar ropa-.

Normalmente estaría contenta por comprar un nuevo guardarropa, sin embargo esta vez se trataba de adquirir ropa con la cual sentirse cómoda durante el embarazo y esto no sería precisamente un paseo por el parque.

Al ir a su armario, tuvo suerte y encontró una falda negra que aún se ajustaba bien a su cintura ya que tenía un expansible.

-Veamos-. Se dijo Natasha mientras reflexionaba. – Voy a necesitar ropa suficiente para que me dure durante los siguientes siete meses, necesitare a Steve para que me ayude a cargar todas esas cosas y me dé una honesta opinión sobre cómo me veo, además necesito a Bruce para orientarme sobre que es exactamente lo que necesito.

Una vez terminada la reflexión se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaba segura que encontraría a los dos hombres.

Efectivamente ambos hombres estaban ahí y lo mejor es que estaban solos.

-Steve, Bruce, necesito su ayuda-. Anuncio.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto el soldado mientras él y Bruce prácticamente saltaban de su asiento y corrían a su lado.

-Estoy bien,-. Dijo Natasha mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, desde el momento en el que la pelirroja había anunciado que estaba embarazada, sus compañeros prácticamente la estaban echando a perder, siempre manteniendo un ojo en ella y cuestionándola seguido sobre si había algo que pudieran hacer por ella.

Fiel a su palabra, Tony había comenzado con los planos para el vivero que ocuparía todo un piso de la torre, y declaro que lo iba a decorar con elementos temáticos de los vengadores, Natasha no tenía ganas de hacerlo cambiar de opinión ya que no creía que le hiciera caso de todas formas.

-Tengo que ir a comprar ropa y necesito su ayuda- dijo Natasha.

-¿Ropa?- cuestiono el soldado

-Mis jeans ya no me quedan, necesito ropa de maternidad.-

-Necesitas entonces un poco de músculo y consejo-. Adivino Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Exactamente-. Confirmo ella, - quiero conseguir lo suficiente para todo el embarazo, para no tener que volver a salir a hacer ese tipo de compras, una vez es más que suficiente para mí.

-Estaré encantando de ayudarte-. Le sonrió Steve.

-Yo igual-. Acordó el científico.

-Un poco más, un poco más, muy bien Steve-. Bruce lo dirigía desde atrás para que pudiera entrar a la sala de estar.

Tony y Clint lo miraron confundido pero el entendimiento los alcanzo cuando vieron a Steve entrar con sus brazos cargados de bolsas y cajas que formaban una pila aún más alta que él.

-Muy bien. Tablero. Ve hacia delante, okay, bájalas-. El soldado cuidaba de sí mismo y de las cajas que llevaba en sus brazos para ponerlas a salvo en la mesa y todas las bolsas en el suelo.

-No sabía que eras adicto a las compras, Cap- dijo Clint.

-Son mías.- Le aclaro Natasha al momento de entrar a la sala.

-¿Todas?- exclamó Tony.

-Eso no es todo-. Le contesto el rubio mientras salía a por lo demás.

-¿Qué es todo eso Nat?- preguntó Clint con curiosidad.

-Ropa de maternidad, respondió la rusa. – Odio admitirlo pero estoy comenzando a engordar-.

-No estas gorda Natasha-. La corrigió Bruce, -Pero aun así no queremos otra sesión de compra de vestuario.-

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Un empleado hizo un comentario que termino con la afirmación de que Natasha era la esposa de Steve, con los cambio de humor que ya comenzaron, el empleado tuvo suerte de vivir el resto de su turno-. Explico el científico.

-Fue culpa suya- Murmuró ella en su defensa mientras las puertas se abrían y Steve llegaba con el resto de las compras.

-¿Es suficiente ropa?- Pidió saber Tony.

-Suficiente para un año-. Respondió ella. –NO pienso salir a comprar más-

-Es por eso que nos pidió a Steve a mí que la acompañáramos, necesitaba a alguien para cargar y otro para que le dijera que iba a necesitar.- dijo Bruce mientas Steve dejaba la última carga de compras en la sala.

-Wow. No sabia que las mujeres necesitaran esta cantidad de cosas desde el principio del embarazo.- suspiro el inventor.

-Y esto es solo la ropa, espera a que lleguen las compras de cosas para el bebé-. Declaró Clint.

-Eso lo van a traer cuando el piso para el bebé esté listo.- les comunico Natasha. –Te dejare la nota pagada de todo lo que traerán Tony-.

-Mientras no usen mi ascensor privado.- se encogió de hombros.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando termino de guardar toda la ropa que había comprado, desde mañana comenzaría a usar ropa de maternidad. Entro a su cuarto de baño y se miró nuevamente en él espejo, el bulto comenzaba a formarse pero Steve y Bruce le aseguraron que no habían sido capaces de notarlo.

Sabía que si quería entrar en un vestido de novia tenía que decir la verdad pronto. Esto solo significaba que era el momento de decirle la verdad al padre.

Con los nervios recorriéndola la mujer dejo su habitación para dirigirse a donde el padre de su hijo residía en la torre.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que casi pudo asegurar que todos en la torre podían escucharlo, con su puño temblando ligeramente llamo dos veces a la puerta.

Mientas esperaba estuvo tentada a salir corriendo y esperar más tiempo para confesar pero sabía que tenía que decirle, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, y estaba comenzando a notarse.

Fue capaz de escuchar los pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, en ese momento Natasha comenzó a hiperventilar, el pomo de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre que había venido a ver.

**Bueno eso es todo, hasta aquí el capítulo espero sus comentarios y ya saben que espero que me visiten en mi fic.**

**Besos de polvo de estrella para todos. **


	5. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo la actualización, espero que les guste, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de nada así que los dejo directamente con esto.

Xoxo.

By: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey.

La puerta se abrió y Natasha sintió como el aliento se atascaba en su interior al estar frente a frente con el padre de su hijo.

-¿Natasha?-. Cuestionó, -¿Pasa algo malo?

-No-. Suspiró –Es solo que….¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto-. Respondió y dio un paso al lado para que la pelirroja pudiera entrar, una vez lo estuvo cerró la puerta tras de sí, y le indico el sofá en la suite de la sala de estar.

-Steve primero que nada me gustaría decir que estoy realmente agradecida por la ayuda que me has brindado desde el momento en que te dije que estaba embarazada.

-No hay problema-. Insistió –Me alegra haber podido ayudar.-

-Aún así, gracias-. Dijo –Pero…..tengo algo importante que decirte-.

-¿Qué es?-. dijo curioso. –¿Es…es sobre el bebé?

-Si-.

-¿se trata del padre? ¿Le dijiste y aun así no quiere estar contigo?-

-Todavía no sé nada acerca de la última parte-.

-Si no lo hace, solo dime quien es, he iré a hablar yo mismo con él-. Insistió.

-¡Steve!, ¡Eres tú!-. Soltó de repente atreviéndose a mirar al soldado.

Steve tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, parecía que dejo de respirar y estaba tan quieto como una estatua.

-Lamento decírtelo de esta manera pero, eres tú-. Siguió ella mientras bajaba la mirada –El tipo que me hizo esto, de alguna manera consiguió tus genes y probablemente también tu sangre con lo que de algún modo se convirtió en este bebé.-

Steve siguió callado y eso estaba poniendo a la espía nerviosa, se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente él consiguió hablar.

-Yo…tu….mi.-

-Estoy embarazada de ti-. Repitió con la esperanza de calmarlo para que pudiera hablar correctamente.

-¿Mi bebé?- susurró

-Tu bebé-. Confirmó. –Sé que ninguno de los dos planeamos esto, de ninguna manera, y entenderé si no quieres tomar la responsabilidad de ser pa…-. Natasha fue silenciada cuando tiro de ella y la abrazo, ella permaneció en silencio, preguntándose qué significaba aquello.

Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Steve se echó hacia atrás y miro directamente a Natasha.

-Espera aquí-, le dijo antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio.

La espía le escucho hurgar un poco antes de reaparecer con algo pequeño en sus manos, cuando se sentó de nuevo junto a ella se dio cuenta que era una pequeña caja.

-Esto perteneció a mis padres, es lo único que me queda de ellos-. Le explico.

El abrió la pequeña caja para revelar dos pequeñas sortijas de oro, una con un pequeño diamante incrustada en él.

Natasha sintió algo pesado en su interior cuando se dio cuento de lo que significaba aquello.

-Como tu dijiste, nada de esto fue planeado, pero sé que quiero ser padre, te creo cuando dices que el bebé es mío, y quiero asumir la responsabilidad, quiero estar ahí cuando nazca, mientras crece, sé que no nos amamos el uno al otro, pero quiero hacer lo correcto.-

La pelirroja sonrío ligeramente cuando él se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Natasha Romanoff ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, lo haré.- Steve sonrío y le puso el anillo con el diamante en el dedo anular, se ajustaba perfectamente.

-Tal vez algún día puedas amar a alguien tan torpe y tímido como yo-. Le dijo

-Tal vez tu algún día puedas amar a alguien como yo.- respondió ella. –Sé que nos casamos por el bien del bebe, pero quizás con el tiempo, lleguemos a ser una familia de verdad.-

-Voy a orar cada día y noche para que ese día llegue.- contesto Steve -¿Quieres casarte tan pronto como sea posible?-.

-Me gustaría que fuera antes de que comience a notarse más-. Explicó. – ¿Estaría bien si es dentro de dos semanas?

-Por supuesto-. Concordó. – ¿crees que deberíamos seguir adelante y decirle a los demás?

-Creo que sí-. Dijo. –Sé que todos se van a molestar si planeamos todo y no les decimos, tengo curiosidad de ver como Tony sugerirá darnos una mano.-

-No hay duda de que él va a querer planear todo el asunto-. Le mencionó, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

-Puedo prever eso-. Estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja.

Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores, seguidores y los que me agregan a favoritos, todos son unos bombones chocolatozos, les doy las gracias a los que me han apoyado, espero que les guste, ya saben que pueden dejarme sus mensajes o enviar PM, siempre contesto,-**

BY: MysticFantasy

Traslator: Annabeth Grey.

Steve sintió como sus pulmones eran aplastados bajo el abrazo de Thor. El guerrero Asgardiano había regresado hacia un par de minutos a la Torre antes de que Steve y Natasha dieran la noticia.

Una vez fue dada la gran noticia los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y Thor mostro su excitación por la noticia.

-Felicidades a mis amigos-. Los elogió el dios del trueno con una gran sonrisa, -Estoy muy contento de que se les sean bendecidos con un hijo.-

-Ese niño no tendrá a su padre si sigues apretándolo de esa manera-. Declaró Tony.

Thor rápidamente libero al soldado quien jadeo en busca de aire.

-Pido disculpas a mi amigo-. Dijo. –aún tengo problemas para controlar mis emociones.

-Está bien Thor-. Le aseguro él.

-Guarden su emoción para la boda-. Les dijo Tony. –me encargaré de todo, y antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo iré a poner al tanto a Pepper para planearlo todo.-

-Eso realmente me hace sentir mejor.- le contesto Natasha. –por un momento creí que serias tu quien planearía todo.-

-No me tientes mujer-.

-Creo que esto merece una celebración.- Intervino Bruce, -son dos grandes anuncios en un día, hay que celebrarlo.-

-Bromeas.- Clint estuvo de acuerdo –Primero me entero de que el primer niño vengador está en camino y luego la boda-.

-Amerita una fiesta-. Dijo Thor. –Iré por un poco de hidromiel, que he traído de Asgard.-

-Solo recuerda que Natasha no puede beber-. Señalo Steve.

-Porque-.

-Porque está embarazada-. Señalo Clint.

-¿Está muy mal que una mujer Midgardiana beba mientras está embarazada?-.

-Mucho, pero no todas las mujeres escuchan esa recomendación.- le aclaró Bruce. -¿Las mujeres en Asgard beben mientras están embarazadas?

-Muchas lo hacen sí, mi madre dijo que lo hacía-.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- murmuró Tony mientras sacaba su Starkpad y revisaba que cosas podían ser entregadas a domicilio. –

**Jajajaja, no saben cómo me reí en esta parte, quiero aclararles que esta es solo la primera parte del capítulo pero quería actualizar ya. Así que les dejo esto, espero lo disfruten como siempre ya saben que los invito a leer mi fic "Diablo de ojos azules". Les agradezco sus comentarios siempre.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos mis lectores hermosos, aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo espero que lo disfruten, en un par de semanas regresaré por fin a la universidad así que tal vez no actualice con la frecuencia que suelo hacerlo. Les recomiendo como siempre mi historia, el diablo de ojos azules. **

**By: MysticFantasy.**

**Traslator: Annabeth Grey.**

-¿Natasha?, la comida esta lista.- anunció Clint entrando a la habitación, cuando vio a su amiga frente al espejo con su vientre que ahora se veía notablemente.

.

La pelirroja se echó a reír al ver la expresión sorprendida de Clint, ella rápidamente se quitó la esponja de dentro de su blusa.

.

-Siento eso Clint-. Dijo –Solo quería verme como me gustaría que fuera.-

-Me lo creí por un segundo.- admitió Clint. –Sin embargo me gustaría ver la cara del Cap, ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?-.

-Tal vez en unos días-. Respondió. –Creo que decirle que va a ser padre es una sorpresa lo suficientemente grande como para durar un tiempo-.

-Buen punto.- el arquero estuvo de acuerdo, -Entonces, ¿Cómo se siente que el Capitán América sea el padre de tu bebé?-.

-Es inesperado-. Dijo ella. –Nunca en mi vida creí incluso que conocería a la mismísima leyenda viva….Tener a su hijo, es la sorpresa más grande de mi vida-.

Clint sonrió ligeramente.

.

-Sin embargo parece muy entusiasmado sobre eso.-

-Lo estoy-. Dijo la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa, -Se puso muy feliz al saber que finalmente tendría a la familia que siempre quiso, aunque estoy segura que soy la última mujer en su lista que el querría para ser su esposa-.

-Nat, no empieces con eso-. Dijo Clint. –Steve se preocupa por ti y lo sabes.-

-Si-. Estuvo de acuerdo la espía. –De alguna manera logré llevarme al hombre que toda mujer quiere-.

.

El arquero se rió entre dientes..

.

-Clint, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte-.

-¿Qué es?-. Cuestiono Clint.

-En la boda….tu ¿me entregarías?-. Clint sintió que su cara se iluminaba de felicidad, luego sorpresa y nuevamente felicidad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que yo te entregue?-.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo la pelirroja. –Me salvaste la vida Clint, cuando tu debías hacer que dejará el mundo que alguna vez conocí, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida, te debo mucho, me gustaría que seas tú, más que nadie, quien me lleve por ese pasillo-.

Clint sonrió y abrazo a la espía.

.

-Claro que lo haré-. Natasha lo abrazo de vuelta para luego separarse y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la cocina principal.

-Pero cuando el niño tenga la edad suficiente debes dejar que le enseñe "mi tiro con arco"

-Lo pensaré-

-¡aw! ¡Por favor!-.

**Hasta aquí por ahora, nos vemos luegooo. Dejen sus comentarios. **


	8. Chapter 9

**Hola de nuevo, aquí reportándome, lo sé he tardado demasiado, las tengo muy mal acostumbrados, pero así me gusta consentirlos, el caso es que he tenido algunos problemas y por eso mi retraso, además les informó que el lunes regreso a la universidad por lo tanto puede que los capítulos tengan algún retraso.**

**Ya saben que les agradezco mucho sus alertas de favoritos o seguidores, incluso sus comentarios que me animan a seguir.**

**Los quiero. Vamos con el capítulo.**

Natasha comenzaba a creer que Pepper creía que la planificación de la boda sería para ella y Tony. La CEO pasaba con rapidez de los libros a las revistas y todo lo demás para obtener ideas para la boda.

.

Hasta el momento la pelirroja creía que la celebración iba a ser enorme y costosa pero Pepper estaba haciendo un gran trabajo eligiendo todo.

.

-He hecho una cita para ver tu vestido de novia-. Le anunció Pepper cuando termino con su llamada telefónica. –Será pasado mañana a las dos.-

.

-Perfecto-. Dijo la espía. –Pepper no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por toda la ayuda que me haz brindado-.

.

-Bueno nuestra amistad era un poco rocosa al principio pero creo que lo hemos arreglado y llegamos a ser buenas amigas-. Dijo la otra pelirroja con una sonrisa, -Además espero que esto le de un par de ideas a Tony-.

.

-Bueno, podríamos encerrarlo en una habitación repleta de imágenes de bodas y fotos tuyas, dejarlo ahí por un par de horas, eso debería darle un par de ideas al respecto-. Bromeó Natasha.

-Encerrarlo en una habitación suena muy bien-. Sonrió Pepper.

.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, sobre todo durante las reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D. -. Dijo Natasha, -Le encanta burlarse de Fury-.

.

-No es ninguna sorpresa-. Corroboró –Entonces ¿Qué esperas que sea el bebé?-

.

-No estoy segura-. Dijo –Supongo que me gustaría que fuera un niño, así podría tomar el lugar de Steve cuando llegue el momento-.

.

-creo que sería adorable tener a un pequeño capitán américa corriendo por la torre-. Dijo Pepper. –Tal vez eso ayudaría a Tony a superar su miedo a los niños-.

.

-Stark es probablemente uno de los hombres más complicados que alguna vez he conocido-.

.

-A veces me pregunto de donde lo saco, creo que de su padre, pero realmente no lo sé-. Reflexiono Pepper.

.

-Steve debe saberlo-.

.

-¿Cómo estas llevando el hecho de casarte con el Capitán América?-. Preguntó. –Muchas mujeres matarían por estar en tu lugar en este momento.-

.

-No tengo ninguna duda sobre eso, muchas desearían casarse con él, pero más que eso, estoy feliz de que mi hijo vaya a tener a su padre-.

-Sé que los dos están juntos por el bien del bebé pero crees que ¿ algún día llegues a enamorarte de él?-

.

-Yo….yo espero que si-. Respondió Natasha. –Yo siento un poco hueco el hecho de casarnos por el hecho de ser padres así que espero que eso pase algún día-.

.

-Bien, quiero lo mejor para ambos-.

.

-Gracias Pepper-.

**Bueno por el día de hoy eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado **

**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios y les invito a que leean mi historia "el diablo de ojos azules".**


	9. Chapter 10

**Yo aquí reportándome, lo sé he tardado, pero entiendan que he regresado a la universidad y estudiando lo que estudio no es nada sencillo, además ciertas cosas personales me han quitado los ánimos pero ya no más aquí tienen el capítulo, como siempre los invito a leer mi fic (que no he podido actualizar), "El diablo de ojos azules".**

Clint entro a la biblioteca de la Torre y escudriñó la estancia con una mirada penetrante, rápidamente encontró su blanco al pie de la escalera balanceándose suavemente mientras miraba el libro entre sus manos.

-¡Hey cap!-. saludó el arquero ganándose la atención del soldado. -¿Haciendo un poco de lectura?-.

-Lo necesito-. Respondió Steve, -No soy exactamente un experto en bebés.

-Yo creo que en realidad nadie lo hace-. Dijo subiendo el tramo de escalera que hacía falta para alcanzar al capitán, y éste a su vez bajaba con unos manuales de bebé en las manos. –además pensé que habías tratado con unos pequeños durante unos días cuando actuabas-.

Steve se estremeció al recordar como había comenzado su carrera como el Capitán América.

-Yo solo me quedaba con ellos el tiempo necesario para tomar una foto y listo, eso era todo-. Respondió Steve.

-Bueno entonces debes de tener esa parte dominada-.

-La mayoría de los niños con los que traté rondaban por el año y medio nunca estuve cerca de un recién nacido-. Dijo al llegar al mismo nivel que el arquero en la escalera.

-Tal vez podrías ser voluntario en algún hospital y obtener un poco de práctica además de aprender un par de cosas-. Sugirió Clint.

-No es mala idea-.

-Como sea, he venido a informarte que Tony llamó a su sastre personal, y más tarde vendrá a tomarte las medidas y esas cosas para tu smoking -.

-Muy bien. Me parece bien-. Dijo el solado con un asentimiento de cabeza pero con mirada nerviosa.

-Suenas un poco nervioso Cap-. Recalco Clint mientras bajaban por la pequeña escalera.

-Bueno, uno no se casa todos los días-. Respondió, -Un día me entero que voy a ser padre y pronto me convertiré en un marido-.

-Serás un gran esposo-. Le aseguró, -Eres perfecto en todo lo demás, ¿Por qué no deberías casarte?-.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que soy perfecto en todo lo que hago?-. Preguntó más para sí mismo que para su amigo. –Lo que me pone tan nervioso es… bueno, no creo que Natasha pueda verme como algo más que el padre de su hijo-.

-¿te sientes diferente?-. preguntó Clint, y luego la realización cruzó su rostro. -¿ya la amas no?-.

Steve se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bueno no estoy en ese punto exactamente, pero ya la amo por el hecho de darme un hijo-. Dijo. –Espero que algún día pueda amarla como un hombre ama a una mujer, estar realmente enamorado de ella-.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerda esto Cap, es una lección que me llevó un tiempo aprender, cada día que pase y ella aún no haya disparado una bala o puesto un cuchillo en tu garganta, todavía estas por buen camino-.

Steve asintió ligeramente comprendiendo el consejo de Clint.

El capitán realmente esperaba que algún día Natasha y el llegarán a estar realmente enamorados. Tenía la esperanza de darle un segundo matrimonio, uno donde lo hicieran realmente por amor, de esa manera sus votos realmente tendrían significado.

En este momento solo se casaban por el bebé, esperaba que después de volverse a casar fueran una familia real, estaba seguro de que eso tomaría tiempo, tal vez, incluso su bebe ya caminaría y hablaría.

Pero el oraría para que ese día llegará.


	10. Chapter 11

-Debería usar mi uniforme-. Dijo a bruce parándose entre dos maniquíes uno tenía puesto el uniforme que utilizo durante la guerra y el otro el traje nuevo que acaba de realizar Taylor para él.

.

-Yo también lo creo-. Dijo Clint, -Ese traje nuevo es genial pero el uniforme sería más apropiado para la boda.

.-

-Me parece un desperdicio que Taylor viniera especialmente a hacerme un traje para que yo termine usando mi viejo uniforme-.

.

-Capipaleta, no tienes idea de cuantos trajes me ha hecho este hombre y yo aún no los utilizo todos,-. Dijo Tony. -¿Vas a venir con nosotros para ayudar a elegir en vestido de Natasha?-.

.

-¡No!-. se apresuró a decir.

.

-¿odio a ir de compras?-. Pregunto el arquero con una sonrisa.

.

-Tradición católica en realidad-. Explico Bruce, -Es tradición que el novio no vea a la novia utilizando el vestido hasta que estén en el altar, si lo hace, tendrían mala suerte durante todo el matrimonio-.

.

-Wow….eso es espeluznante-. Declaró Clint –Quien imaginaria que un vestido tuviera tanto poder-.

-Superstición.- intervino Tony –No crees en esas cosas, ¿o si?-.

.

-Si-. Respondio el capitán sin rodeos.

.

-El capitán américa creyendo en supersticiones,-. Reflexiono el inventor, -¿En que más crees capitán?-.

.

-Ya basta Stark-.

.

-¡hey!, yo solo estoy celoso del hecho de que el no tendrá que sentarse mientras tiene que ver las diferentes opciones y además asegurarme de que Pepper no traté de utilizar ninguno de ellos-.

.

-Ahora mismo te puedo asegurar que no podrás evitarlo-. Declaro el arquero divertido, -Debiste ver la forma en que vio las tres revistas de novia-.

.

-No me lo recuerdes-.

.

-Entonces deberás asegurarte de que no sea la que atrape el ramo-. Se burló Bruce.

.

-Tendré mis repulsores listos, en caso de que vuele en su dirección-.

…

**Santo dios como me divertí con este capitulo en especial por Tony y su aberración al matrimonio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta el próximo. Dejen sus comentarios y ya saben que los invito a leer mi historia, **


End file.
